There are no prior or parent applications to which the instant invention relates.
The instant invention is not the subject of any federally sponsored research and development.
1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is a device that relates to devices serving to facilitate the servicing, to wit, maintenance and repair of heating, ventilating and air conditioning units.
2. Art Information
The art information statement filed contemporaneously with this application sets forth references which do not however anticipate the instant invention.
The instant invention is a two-wheeled cart device. It has a base platform to which each wheel is anteriorly mounted via axle mounting units affixed to the bottom of the platform. A pair of platform legs each equipped with a hollow foot pad are posteriorly mounted to the base platform. A hollowed out brazing rod quiver is posteriorly affixed to each platform leg. A recovery tank stabilizing ring is mounted to the top surface of the base platform. Two pairs of upper platform uprights are mounted to the base platform. Each pair of top platform uprights and the pair of platform legs are attached to an upper platform. The anteriormost pair of upper platform uprights have attached to a medial side of each below the level of the upper platform, a recovery tank stabilizing plate. Attached to lateral sides of each is recovery tank security strapping. Also attached to each between the bottom of the anteriormost edging of the upper platform and the top side of the recovery tank stabilizing plate is a vacuum pump holding bracket. A first brace attached to a posterior side of each anteriormost upper platform upright and a second brace attached to an anterior side of each of a posteriormost pair of upper platform uprights have affixed to them, ends of refrigerant tanks support strapping. Attached to a lateral side of each posteriormost upper platform upright is pressurized tank support strapping. A handlebar component is attached to a lateral side of each posteriormost upper platform upright as well as to a lateral side of each posterior leg. The base platform serves to carry a reclaimer pump unit so-called in addition to serving to support a recovery tank, digital weight scale and pressurized oxyacetylene tank. A pressurized tank brace and cross rod along with security strapping all affixed to the posteriormost upper platform uprights serve to hold the pressurized oxyacetylene tank in place. The upper platform has a recessed bottom side as well for holding tools and facilitating the performance of work thereupon while minimizing any propensity for spillage.
A heating, ventilation and air conditioning unit worker or technician on any ordinary reclamation and system charge undertaking, invariably makes, on the average, some twenty or so backbreaking hand carrying sojourns back and forth from within a building wherein such an undertaking is to occur out to where that person""s van would be parked in the street. However, with resort to utilization of the instant invention, such sojourns are reduced in number to two, exclusive of runs back and forth to only carry a ladder. Moreover, the instant invention obviates completely the need to otherwise hand carry heavy tanks that can weigh as much as couple of hundred pounds or more. Such a radical reduction in the number of runs back and forth to a van greatly reduces i.e., by as much as one to two hours the amount of time required to be expended in the performance of such an undertaking. Moreover, obviation of the need for such a person to have to lug such tools and tanks, unit by unit, up and down stairs, around corners and sometimes as much as a few hundred feet, into a building, greatly reduces not only job stress but also the chance that work-related back and/or knee injuries could ensue. This savings in time expended per job as well as unquestionably workers"" compensation insurance premiums over time invariably results in enhanced profits to the entrepreneur and likewise reduced costs to customers.
In view of the foregoing, respectfully submitted, the instant invention is indeed new, useful and unique.